The Journey
by MartialArtsMistress
Summary: It's been seven years since I stepped foot in this forsaken village. The ones who are called your friends are liers, they never loved you, defended for you nurture you... Now, the time has come...to shine and fight to the death...


**Decided to change up my story a bit. And I'll try my ultimate best to keep up with this one! XD**

**Enjoy…. ^_^**

_Get OUT of KONOHA AMAIRA!_

_NO ONE WANTS YOU HERE!  
><em> 

_SAVE EVERYBODY SOME PAIN AND AGONY BY GETTING OUT OF HERE!_

Those painful words still strike her ears as she approached her disgusting destination. Those piercing yellow eyes narrowed as she stood by the huge milky brown doors that apparently she wanted to punch and break, till it fell into pieces fresh beneath her feet.

Even though she had a mask on, the lip indentions made a thick frown. Her face could get stuck that way….

To this retched village. That caused her pain and suffrage. Why is it that she had to come here? Stupid ass village. No one gave a damn about her anyway. It's been seven years….

That day still hunts her….. She can never forget….How could anyone? Because of a lie….

_**Flashback**_

_At eleven years old, the caramel-colored female skipped through the open fields, as she was happy that she finally, after all her hard training, mastered her kekkei genkai that can help the village even more. Her forehead protector, with the leaf symbol delicately carved onto the metal, was tied firmly across her head. _

_Oh how she was happy to tell her friends. How proud they would once they hear the good news. _

"_There they are!" She said to herself. And indeed, there they were, in a circle huddled by the big cherry blossom tree. That same tree that gave her strength and warmth the day her mother died. And soon after that, her father._

_As she approached them she felt a cold tension surge up her core. She wanted to turn away, but these were her friends, how could she? _

_Chouji, _

_Ino,_

_Shikamaru,_

_Hinata,_

_Shino,_

_Kiba,_

_Sakura,_

_Sasuke,_

_Naruto_

_There they all were staring at her with and burning passion of hatred. But she couldn't understand why they would stare at her like that to begin with?_

"_Hey guys! I mastered the technique! Isn't that awesome?" She said enthusiastically. She yellow eyes sparkled like the sun. A beautiful sight indeed._

_Could silence ever be so dead?_

_Not a single word was spoken. Only glares. After a minute of silent treatment, Sakura spoke._

"_Why are you here? You should leave."_

"_It's clear that no one wants you here Amaira." Ino said._

_Those cold words jerked her body for a split second. _

"_What's the matter you guys? Was it something that I did" She questioned._

"_So you really don't know?" Naruto said angrily._

_Amaira shook her head oblivious to what was coming next._

"_How about betraying us? Making us believe you were a good person, and that you was our friend?" Hinata said. With so much power is was nerve-racking._

"_And how our village is in turmoil because of you and your life here. We haven't been able to rest because of constant chaos by other ninja and our villagers." Shikamaru said._

"_Your retarded kekke genkai won't be able to help us with what the trouble YOU caused. Ninjas from all other the nation wants nothing but to capture you. No matter how many lives are taken." Sasuke said. His sharingan was already activated. _

_Amaira's heart sunk deep within her stomach. _

"_But you guys, I can help protect us. You know you guys are like my family. I helped us fight this far….why are you acting like this? You guys were fine yesterday." I said softly._

"_Have you ever heard of faking fat-ass? All you did was jump and kick and used a little water squirt of a jutsu. You could barely lift up your fat legs." Ino said with a snarl. _

_Amaira was chubbier than the girls. She couldn't never really be quick on her feet like the rest of the rookie 9. This was one of her weaknesses she tried to strengthen. They'd never called her fat-ass, so this took a toll on her…._

"_Ino….that was just mean and rude. You didn't have to insult me like that." Amaira said getting pissed. They rest laughed and giggled._

"_Why don't you go leave this village and find somewhere else to go. Lives are in danger because of you." Shino said. He usually didn't say a damn thing._

"_Guys please….don't do this you're all I have. I don't have anywhere else to go. I need you…" She said falling to her knees crying uncontrollably._

_All of them glared at her with the upmost hatred, yet again. Dirt was kicked in her face and spit was flown to her…like she was complete trash. _

_They all continued to walk away in a group. Amaira controlled her water element and formed a water barrier to hold them so they couldn't walk any further. _

_Immediately flinched…._

_Every single one of them shown immense power in their chakra, and man were they pissed._

_Naruto instantly turned around and pulled up his sleeves._

"_You BITCH! How dare you stop us with your filthy kekkei genkai! You need to die." _

"_Calm down Naruto-kun. It seems Sasuke is going to handle it." Hinata said softly, snuggling up next to his arm._

_He calmed down but he continued to glare at her as well as everyone else. _

_Sasuke walked towards her with a kunai in his hand, and just in time she dodged it. A long vertical slash was made on her right eye. (Think of Kakashi's eye with the sharingan) Blood started cascading down her eye onto her face and dripped off her lips. Her long, dark hair, that was usually in a bun flew to her mid back. _

_She stumbled back and hit the ground and stared at Sasuke wide-eyed…._

"_Leave. Or I won't hold back and I will kill you…you fat bitch…" and with that him and the rest of the group vanished._

_**End Flashback **_

Amaira's fist clenched. That scar was like poison to her.

"This village…" She whispered.

A soft growl was made. She looked down at her companion. She was a beautiful huge, pure white muscular dog, with piercing blue eyes. She looked like she should tell what was going through Amaira's mind.

"It's okay, Isuzu. " She smiled gently. Isuzu's tongue dangled out, and she barked happily. Her extremely only light blue stripped tail danced.

She gently scratched the back of her ears. One of her hands touched the door.

As she began to push it open, light shown to her face….but not the good light, more of a stinging warmth… that hurt.

"Let's go…."

_**Until Next time~! XD**_

_**Ja-Ne ^_^**_


End file.
